After The War
by HappyEndings46
Summary: A series of one-shots starting directly after Deathly Hallows but before the Epilogue. Mostly fluff, but it has to be realistic with everything the characters have to work through after the war, so not completely sunshine and rainbows. But I can promise you'll leave feeling happy after reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the books, movies, characters, or anything to do with Harry Potter. Good? Good.

A/N: I felt like the ending to _The Deathly Hallows_ was abrupt. Let me explain: Harry and Ginny hadn't had a moment together to discuss anything; the last time they had seen each other pre-last battle was at Bill  & Fleur's wedding, where Harry had to leave abruptly (pesky little Death Eaters). He explained everything to Ron and Hermione and then BOOM! Fast-forward 19 years in advance where he and Ginny are married with 3 kids...I know Rowling said that "[t]here would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk" (Rowling, 745). But I just wanted a little more closure than that. So enter another FanFiction. Of course, FF is the way I deal with the ending to any amazing series, so I probably would've written one anyway but this gives me direction in which to write :) Going to be a series of One-Shots all post Chapter 36 (the last chapter in TDH) but pre-Epilogue. So without further ado, I present my newest FanFiction!

This one takes place directly after Chapter 36.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, heart pounding; it took him several long moments to remember where he was. He glanced around the boys dormitory in Gryffindor Tower with relief. He spotted Ron lying under the covers and Hermione curled in a bed beside him; they had refused to be separated after the events of the night before, and no one had put up a fuss about it. Seamus and Neville had Apparated home to be with their families shortly after Voldemort's defeat, but Dean had stayed at Hogwarts for the night. He didn't want to pop into existence right in front of his parents after being gone for so long. Harry glanced out the window and was surprised the find the sun high in the sky; he guessed that it was probably late afternoon. He had slept in way later than he had meant to, but he hadn't gotten to bed until late- or early, depending on the way you looked at it. All he knew was that the sun had risen fully by the time he had finally gotten into bed.

After talking with Ron and Hermione the night before, Harry had gone and put the Elder Wand back where it belonged. It had been hard to see Dumbledore's body, after talking with him at King's Cross, where he appeared very much alive. But he had felt a load rise off of him after he had placed the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's hands, where no one would touch it. It put him at ease to be rid of a source of such power.

"You okay?" Ron asked him. Harry gave a start; Ron must've just awoken. His hair was disheveled and his eyes bleary; he looked as if he had slept fitfully the night before. Harry couldn't blame him.

"I'm okay," he said finally and Ron nodded in understanding. 'Okay' seemed like the best word to describe how he was feeling. The weight of all of the deaths weighed heavily on his shoulders, but things were starting to look up. There wasn't a war on the horizon. There wasn't a prophecy hanging over his head, or a seemingly impossible task set before him. He could grieve and move on with his life. He felt a smile twitch on his lips. He could now pursue a certain red head with a free conscience. He dressed quickly while Ron woke Hermione. He figured they would be a bit…preoccupied with each other for a while, buying him some time to find Ginny. He trotted down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room and froze mid-step. Ginny sat in the couch facing the fire, twisting her hair absentmindedly. The flames reflected in her gorgeous brown eyes and it took Harry a few moments to remember why he was there. He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling wistfully as he remembered seeing his father do the exact same thing in the Pensieve. Harry gulped nervously as he walked over to her; it was the first time that they were alone in a very long time.

"Hi," he said lamely. Ginny started and looked up at him. Then she stood up and rushed at him. Harry opened his arms for her but instead of hugging him, she slapped him. Harry stared at her in shock, hardly registering his smarting cheek.

" _That_ was for going to your death without telling me."

"Technically I didn't die-"

Ginny leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him as if she were clinging to him for life. Harry clutched her just as desperately as she ran her fingers through his hair, sending shivers of sensation through him. All too soon, she pulled back and began to disentangle herself from his arms.

"No," Harry gasped. "Not yet, I'm not ready to let go of you yet." And it was true, after going so long without seeing her, feeling her, he didn't think he could ever let go of her again. After a few minutes of Harry holding her to him, she sighed and brushed some hair out of Harry's face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Can we at least sit down on the couch, then?" She asked as Harry continued to hold her in place. "I promise I'll let you hold me. I'll even sit in your lap if you want."

Harry chuckled. "You make it sound like such a chore."

"Trust me, I'm not complaining," Ginny grinned. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch where, true to her word, she climbed up into his lap. Harry wasn't sure if it was the wisest decision, because now he could hardly think straight, with his nose buried in her neck, her flowery smell overpowering him, and his arms wrapped around her soft body-

"So," Ginny turned in his lap so she was facing him. Her face was just inches from his and if he just leaned forward a little bit he could-

Ginny placed her fingers over his lips as he tried to kiss her again.

"If we start that, we may never get around to talking," she smirked.

"Who says we have to talk?"

She laughed and Harry's heart soared; he knew that he would do everything in his power to hear that sound in these sad times.

"Oh, I dunno, Harry, it's not like we haven't seen each other for nearly a year or anything."

"I missed your sarcasm," Harry said as he ran a finger over her lips and under her chin. Ginny leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut. "I used to watch you, on the Marauder's Map, while I was searching for Horcruxes."

"That's not stalkerish at all," Ginny cut in.

"Shh," Harry grinned. "Let me finish. Even though you couldn't see me, I knew that you were at least alive as long...as long as I could see your dot-" Harry's throat closed as he watched tears come to Ginny's eyes. "I missed you so, so much," he finished thickly.

"I think I missed you more," Ginny gulped. "It was awful, being left here, not being able to do anything-"

"Oh, it sounded like you kept busy," Harry met her eyes. "I still can't believe you tried to steal that sword right out of Snape's office!"

"Oh. Yeah," Ginny watched him through her lashes, blushing slightly. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done it."

"No," he agreed truthfully. "But it didn't make me feel any better leaving you behind when I knew you was getting into all sorts of trouble," he growled playfully.

Ginny giggled as he nuzzled her neck, nipping at her gently.

"Okay, okay, enough," she stammered. Harry was pleased that he had caused her to be so flustered. He pressed one more kiss on her neck for good measure then pulled back. She glared at him, but her lips quirked. Harry just stared back at her, drinking in the sight of her. Her eyes softened and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I really did miss you," she murmured. "More than I thought possible."

"Me too," Harry whispered, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Which reminds me," Ginny said loudly, surprising Harry so much he nearly fell off the couch. "Why didn't you tell me anything before going to your death?!"

"If I had stopped and talked to you-"

"Wait, do you mean you just _walked right past me?_ You could've given me a goodbye at least!"

"I was in my Invisibility Cloak, and you were helping an injured girl…"

"I _knew_ I heard someone walking past me! Go on," she said to Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Well, as I was _trying_ to explain, if I had stopped and talked to you, I…" Harry felt his throat close again as the memory rushed over him. "I never would have been able to leave," he finished hoarsely.

Ginny stared at him, her eyes boring into his, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I can't stay angry with you when you say something like that," Ginny growled.

Harry laughed as he ran his hands through her hair, his fingers tangling in the silky strands.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

He steeled himself to say what he wanted to, needed to. What he had known for some time but never had the chance to say. And he wanted to say it now, when he had the chance.

"I love you," he sighed and she froze in his arms. Then she sat up abruptly, her eyes ablaze, and Harry braced himself for another slap. But instead she peppered his face with kisses, lingering on his lips.

"I love you too," she breathed as he covered her mouth with his. He groaned as her soft lips moved against his, as he fingers tickled the hair at the nape of his neck, at the feel of her against him. Like their first kiss in this very room, he wasn't sure how long they sat there, kissing, but he knew he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, there was this nasty little thing called breathing that required them to separate. But they did so at the last possible moment, both of them gasping for breath. Harry noted Ginny's thoroughly-kissed lips with approval.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair, which felt so good that it took Harry several moments to form a coherent answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, You-Know-," Ginny paused then took a deep breath. "Voldemort's dead, so what are you going to do now? I mean, besides snogging me," she winked.

Harry stared at her, opening and closing his mouth. What _was_ he going to do?

"You could come back to Hogwarts," she offered as she fiddled with his shirt. "Finish your seventh year and become an Auror." Harry looked at Ginny, and imagined completing a year at Hogwarts without some life-and-death event interspersed. And he could date Ginny the entire year. He couldn't even wrap his mind around it. He smiled at her and was about to lean in for another kiss when Ron burst into the room, Hermione trailing behind him. Harry and Ginny burst apart and ignored Hermione smirking at them.

"Ginny," Ron stared at her with his mouth agape. "What's that thing…on your neck...is that a _hickey_?!"

"Honestly, Ron," Ginny sighed. "We were in a war yesterday; one of the windows shattered and a piece of glass cut me. _Seriously_."

"You weren't even supposed to be fighting," Ron grumbled as Harry met Ginny's eyes and turned away to hide his laughter, feeling immensely pleased with himself.

* * *

A/N: I have the next chapter written too, so it'll be up shortly :) I hope you enjoyed chapter numero uno! It's still a work-in-progress as I learn to write with these characters. Please feel free to review and give any ideas for future one-shots.

Oh! Oh! And I thought of the best joke the other day!

Q. What's Harry Potter's favorite game?

A. Wizard! (my family plays the game all the time. I was so proud of myself lol)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter takes place a few months in advance, say the beginning of August.

* * *

"This can't be right," Ron stared at the letter in his hands as if it were about to bite him. "Ginny, show me yours again."

She rolled her eyes but complied. Ron looked between the two letters once more, his brow furrowed. "They must've made a mistake! We can't have the same lists!"

"How you passed your O.W.L.s, I don't know," Ginny sighed as she leaned against the counter. "Really, Ron, think about it. While you three were off destroying Horcruxes- a very important job, I know," she added as Ron opened his mouth. "But since I essentially completed my sixth year, I am now I'm in my seventh year, same as you." Hermione and Ron had both decided to return to Hogwarts as well to finish their schooling. Hermione had looked scandalized at the thought of missing another year of school.

"I skipped last year because it was more important to defeat Voldemort," she had said.

"More important than completing essays and reading books?" Ron had teased.

"Oh, shut up Ronald," she had said, exasperated, but she couldn't withhold a grin.

"Well, since we all have to shop for the same stuff we might as well go together," Ginny said as she snatched her list out of Ron's hand.

"Might as well? Were you planning on ditching us and going alone, Miss Weasley?" Harry teased as he grabbed her hand.

"Actually I was," she said cheekily. "I can't be seen in public with you lot. Especially not with you, Ron."

"Hey!"

"What about me?" Harry laughed.

Ginny made a show of thinking hard for several long moments.

"I suppose you're all right," she said finally. "As long as you stay at least a foot behind me." Harry chuckled and wrapped her in his arms; he always appreciated her ability to make him laugh.

"As your boyfriend, I hope you think of more a little more highly than 'all right,'" Harry grinned. "And I hope you don't always want me a foot away." He leaned in close to Ginny, his breath ruffling her hair. She froze and Harry smirked, pleased he had this affect on her.

"Okay, please stop, you two," Ron groaned. "It's gross."

"Would you mature already Ron?" Ginny said as she stuck her tongue out at him, the epitome of immaturity. They all laughed, Harry the hardest of all.

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked hand in hand with Ginny down Diagon Alley. The last time he was here he rode out on a dragon. He smiled wider as he thought of all the stories he had to tell his children someday. Children…he glanced sideways at Ginny. He imagined a little girl with Ginny's hair and his eyes; with a start he realized that she would look just like his mother. The thought filled him with nostalgia, but he couldn't imagine a better gift than his own little girl.

"Where are we going first?" Hermione asked as she consulted the list in one hand (her other hand was held hostage by Ron).

"I wouldn't mind checking in on George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Ron said with forced casualty. Ginny's grip on Harry's hand tightened and he knew she was thinking about Fred. Fred, who was gone just like Lupin, and Tonks. Poor Teddy lost both of his parents to Voldemort as a young child, just like Harry had.

He spoke around the sudden thickness in his throat: "Lead the way."

He and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione inside. The store wasn't nearly as cheerful as the last time they had been inside. George gave them a half-hearted wave as they walked inside.

"A little owl told me you three are going back to school."

"That's right, we have to finish our seventh year! Well, start our seventh year," Hermione amended sheepishly.  
"Fred and I never finished _our_ seventh year," he said proudly. Then he seemed to remember that Fred was gone and his face fell. Ginny's grip was now vicelike and Harry glanced over at her. She was stony-faced, which he had come to understand meant that she was fighting tears. He knew she wouldn't want to break down in front of her brothers, so he gently steered her away and said, "It was nice to see you again George, but Ginny promised to help me find a new broom. And I intend to hold her to that promise before she gets entangled in all of your merchandise…and I mean that literally, in some cases," he added with a wink. George grinned and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Are you sure that's _all_ you're going to do with my sister?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

Harry blushed despite himself and pushed Ginny out the door, George laughing behind him. Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Hermione smiling knowingly. Once they were out of sight from the store, Ginny dragged Harry down a side alley.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it."

"I hate being emotional like this," she sniffled as a few tears slipped out. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me when my emotions get the best of me."

"Ginevra Weasley," Harry said firmly. "Don't _ever_ apologize for that. You've helped me in my grief and it's time for me to help you with yours. I miss Fred too; we all do. Just tell me what I can do to help."

Ginny started crying harder and Harry cursed himself. He would be the first to say that he was often clueless when it came to girls. Where was Hermione when he needed her? But Ginny rarely cried and needed emotional comfort, for which Harry was immensely thankful. And for the times that she did, Harry would just have to learn how to help. He remembered reading in _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm_ Witches-Ron's birthday gift to him last year-that sometimes girls just wanted to be listened to, or just held. So that's what he did. He held Ginny in his arms as she broke down. He stroked her hair, whispered words of assurance, and wiped away her tears as they fell. It broke his heart to see her like this and hoped that there would never be a cause for this again. When she pulled herself together again, she gave him a watery smile.

"I'm sure I look like a drowned cat right now."

"Yeah, but a cute one."

Ginny snorted in a very unladylike manner, which Harry found weirdly attractive.

"The urge to cry comes erratically. It's very inconvenient." She complained as Harry smiled and held out his hand.

"Come on," he said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I really did want to look at brooms with you." He never did find his Firebolt after the fleeing of Little Whinging. Even though it was just a broom, Harry missed it. It was one of the last things he had to remember Sirius by, and he and that broom had been through a lot together. He knew he was being sentimental over it but he should probably get used to it; it seemed to be a common theme for Harry to lose his brooms. At least he had his wand back now...

As they walked over to the broom shop together they passed by Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry paused as he spotted a snowy white owl sitting by the window. He felt a pang as he remembered Hedwig- another death because of him. Without really thinking, he walked through the door and was immediately assaulted with hooting and other owl sounds. He dragged Ginny over to the Snowy Owl he had seen through the window. The owl stared up at him through his cage, which he shared with another owl.

"Why are these two in the same cage?" Ginny asked as she stroked the other owl with a finger.

"Because they are mates," a voice said directly behind them. Harry and Ginny both jumped, bumping the cage. The owls inside watched them reproachfully.

"Did you say they were…mates?" Harry asked as he turned to see a hunched old lady grinning at them.

"Yes, dear. Many breeds of bird, Snowy Owls included, mate for life. They're like people in that way." Harry couldn't help finding her a little creepy and took a small step back to bring some space between him and the woman.

"Er-okay. So do they have to be bought together then?"

"Of course! It would be cruel to separate them!" She looked outraged. Harry glanced at the owl that had first caught his eye, then at Ginny, who was scratching his mate under the owl's watchful eye. An idea formed in his head.

"I'll take the both of them, then," Harry proclaimed as he dropped the correct amount of money into the lady's hand. "Owls come in handy, not to mention making great companions," he said to Ginny's confused look. "Hedwig kept me sane when the Dursleys locked me up in a room most of the summer."

"Yes, I understand that, but why do you need _two_? There's a perfectly good single owl right there," she gestured to an owl sleeping in a cage near the wall.

"Because I like this guy," Harry said as the owl nibbled on his finger. "And besides, the other one is yours. Consider it an early birthday present. It's your seventeenth, after all. I don't think it's quite as good as the kiss you gave me for mine, but…"

Ginny blushed. "But you heard the lady, they can't be separated!"

"Do you plan on being separated from me any time soon?" Harry crooned.

"Well, no, but-" Ginny stammered. "I can't let you do this, it's too much."

"You should have your own animal."

"I have Arnold," she protested.

"Ginny," Harry took her hand. "Let me do this for you." They watched each other silently for several moments, a battle of wills waging between them.

"Fine," she sighed finally, smiling. She giggled as she hugged him and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. "I've always wanted an owl; Errol's just the family owl and he's not that reliable. And Ron has Pigwidgeon- oh he'll be so jealous-"

Harry smiled as she rattled on; he loved seeing her this giddy, especially after her emotional breakdown earlier. He remembered how much he had appreciated humor and laughter after Sirius had died; Ginny had been the main source of it. It was only fair for him to be the same for her now, he thought as he watched her coo to her owl. He could tell that she had wanted that owl more than she had let on. And if this simple thing made her happy, he was more than willing to do it. He thought of the inseparable pair of owls as a promise that they'd stay together, too. It was gushy, he knew, but maybe Harry Potter could be a romanticist after all. After all, pigs could fly- with the help of a little magic of course. He grinned at the thought and held the door open for Ginny, who smiled her thanks.

"I think I'll name her…" Ginny had taken the female owl out of her cage and was stroking her barred back. The contrast of the black stripes on white reminded Harry of a zebra. "Hera, since she looks so queen-like. Oh! And yours could be Zeus! Since they were married, although Zeus wasn't all that faithful…" Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed. "Hermione's not the only one who reads," she said defensively.

"You're a girl of many surprises, reading muggle stories like that," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around her. Hera clicked her beak as she was jostled and gave him a look that reminded him painfully of Hedwig. It seemed that they had gotten an owl with as much personality as her. Harry glanced at the now-named Zeus, who was staring at his mate with a watchful eye.

"Oi! There you guys are. We didn't find you in the broom shop, and Hermione told me that you guys probably wanted to be left alone, and _I_ told her-" Ron stopped as he spotted the birds. "What do you have there?"

"Owls," Ginny said simply as she stroked Hera.

"This is why you two should never go shopping together. Set out looking for a broom and return with owls. Remind me never to give you a grocery list," Hermione grinned from beside Ron, who was watching the snowy owls enviously. Ginny smirked when she noticed him staring.

"I suppose you've named them something like Pigwidgett?" It appeared that Ron had still not forgotten that Ginny had given his owl the name he loathed, which was now the only thing he responded to.

"No, I named her Hera," she said coolly. Ron's mouth worked over the unfamiliar word.

"Honestly Ron, don't you read?" Ginny grinned at Hermione, who grinned widely.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be up soon but I have two other ongoing FanFics at the moment and more I want to start...'tis the downside to having so many fandoms, I suppose.

Okay, on a side note...

Ginny's birthday is August 11th, which is my birthday! *does a mini freak out* And Harry's is only a couple weeks before mine...and Percy Jackson's is only a week after mine (and Ginny's). Just some fun facts :)


End file.
